Lost Brothers?
by mydearwaffle
Summary: "Their powers, their hair, their description of having fun. Wally knew that there were too many coincidences. Was it possible? Could it be true?" Kid Flash runs into a discovery: He, Mas and Menos are pretty alike! Are they.. Lost Brothers?


So, yeah. I was in the middle of Math's class yesterday and my mind started to travel around some heros with awesome thigh costumes. And, when I thought about Kid Flash -cuz he rocks- I realized how many similitudes he had with Mas and Menos. So, I thought, "What would have happened if someone actually realized this? And if they were Lost Brothers?"

Biggest discovering of my life xD.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know the Teen Titans and I never will, unless some kind owner of their rights gave them to me. I would love that person until the end of my life.

**Warnings: **This One-shot contains swearings, so it's rated T. The author of this One-shot wrote this while she was bored in school, which is _never _good. This is a product of the author's crazy imagination. The author of this fic is Venezuelan, so she apologizes for any grammar mistake and begs you to notify her the littest error. Also, the author of this One-shot has not read the comics, so she doesn't knows too much about Kid Flash's past, which makes this One-shot vulnerable to thousands of errors. Finally, but not less important, the author is not responsible for the possible lack of humor in this One-shot.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash would be lying if he said he hadn't considered the idea. As a matter of fact, he was surprised that Robin didn't order a blood test before. They were too similar.<p>

Their powers, their hair, their description of having fun. Wally knew that there were too many coincidences. Was it possible? Could it be true?

They were about to find it in a few minutes, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Two hours before..<p>

"Aw, you're just jealous 'cause I kicked your ass, BB! You gotta accept that I'm better than you!" Screamed Cyborg, obviously happy for his victory.

"Nu-huh. It was just luck, dude! I can totally kick your ass anytime!" Retorted Beast Boy, trying to sound confident. He didn't make it.

Kid Flash was sitting in the couch, bored, seeing his two friends fighting as always. Everything was normal: Robin was talking with Starfire in the kitchen, probably trying to discourage her from making the dinner; Hot Spot was flirting with Argent, obtaining certain response from the redhead; Aqualad was talking with Raven, probably about some bored magic stuff. Kid Flash couldn't find anything interesting to do.

He wished to be with Jinx, it was impossible to get bored near her. She was always ready to play just for the rush of adrenaline. She was able to entertain someone as hyperactive as him, and that wasn't an easy work. He was sure that she would get any man he wanted.

She wouldn't, though. He would break the guy's nose before he got to make any movement in _his_ girl.

So a bored Wally was sitting in the couch. The noise around him had become more and more loud, making both Raven and Aqualad annoyed. Bored.

_"¡Hey, Titanes! ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?"_ yelled Mas and Menos, trying to get some response from the group, failing miserably.

In normal circumstances Kid Flash would've ignored them too, but there was something different this time. They had mobilized from the other side of the room -probably bored for not being able to talk a little in Spanish with Raven, a speaker of the language- in _seconds. _

Of course, Kid Flash wasn't an idiot; he knew that the twins could run faster than a normal person, but he had never paid actual attention to it. The only time he had talked with them was when they were formally presented as two fellow Titans by Robin, but even in that time Wally hadn't thought too much about their speediness.

Or their redheaded hair.

Or how they would flirt with every Titan girl even though they were _way _older than them.

He felt astonished – almost sick. Could they be related, or was it all a coincidence?

As he looked at Mas and Menos giving a flower to Starfire he realized that either he took a look at it, or he would go nuts.

* * *

><p>"Damn! Why is this so complicated? Fuck!"<p>

Kid Flash kept swearing under his breath, kicking one of the tower's walls. He had decided to go to search for information about Mas and Menos, but he had gotten lost in the way, and he didn't have a plan.

Well, it wasn't like he had a plan before starting to search for something about the twins. At first he started by looking for a door titled 'Information Room' or something, because it was the most obvious thing. Yet he should've known that there was no room called that way.

And even if it were he would never find it, because he was lost in one of the many hallways of the giant T shaped building.

"Agh! Why today? Fuckin' fuck, I'm gonna fuck this fucking b-"

_"¡Hola Chico Flash!" _said Mas and Menos, interrupting Kid Flash's train of curses. He turned his head slowly.

They were standing there, just behind him, smiling like maniacs. Well, at least that's how he saw it. Suddenly he felt as if his life was a horror movie.

He couldn't talk to them in that moment, he was too confused. So he did the only thing he could think of in that moment.

He _ran_.

* * *

><p>"Kid Flash, are you alright? You've been acting odd today. Is there something wrong?" asked a concerned Robin.<p>

Wally ignored his friend's worried words as he looked around, looking for a clue of the twins.

"Yeah, dude. And a moment ago you just-"

"Have you seen Mas and Menos?" he said anxiously, interrupting Beast Boy's speech.

"Eh, no. Why?"

"Alright! Robin, I need to talk with you"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Kid Flash proceeded to draw Robin at light speed around the tower. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that Robin knew the Tower's corridors as the palm of his own hand, so he didn't worry. He needed to find a place to talk with the guy.

"Kid Flash, what the hell? Why did you do that? You've been acting all weird! First you appear as if a serial killer was after you, then you ask for Mas and Menos, and then you use your powers to take me to somewhere! And why did you use your powers? I never gave you permission to! Going around without wanting to at a sick speed doesn't make me very friendly!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. But I needed to talk you about something! I've been noticing some kind of things lately, and I'm really concerned"

"Is it about a villain?" asked the Boy Blunder, suddenly acquiring a serious face. Well, a _more _serious face, if it was possible.

"No! I need you to tell me everything you know about those twins, and fast!"

Robin had never been so confused in his entire life.

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tock, tick, tock. <em>

Seconds passed as Kid Flash looked at the clock anxiously.

He gazed at the two boys sitting next to him, which were talking about something in Spanish. He didn't care about what they were discussing; he just wanted the time to go faster.

His right feet was tapping the white floor quickly, creating a consistent sound over the chatter of the twins. His eyes wouldn't leave the clock even if he wanted to.

"Alright, I have the results! Am I awesome or what?" Said Cyborg coming out from his laboratory, holding a paper with lots of black letters on it. "You'll never believe what I found out!"

"Just spit it out already, Cyborg" Said an impatient Raven sitting beside him, taking her eyes away from her old weird book.

"Well, it turns out to be that Kid Flash, Mas and Menos are.."

"Oh, c'mon! Just say it already, dude!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Geez, can't a man be dramatic once in his life?"

"No, just tell us what does the bloody page says!" said Argent, rolling her.

"Alright, alright! They're half brothers! You happy now?" snapped Cyborg.

He couldn't believe it. His world was breaking down. His suspicions were correct, they were brothers.

What was he going to do? He would have to take care of them like an older brother. He would have to move on to the other Titan's tower to live with his family.

_His family._

What would Jinx say? And the others? And what about them? Would they recognize him as their brother and include him in their games, or they would start to hate him? Would he had to learn Spanish? He had never liked Spanish!

"Kid Flash?"

"I think he's having a panic attack!"

"Cyborg, help him!"

"Why me?"

"Raven? Someone do something! The guy's hyperventilating!"

"Eeehh.."

_"Hey Mas, ¿crees se sienta bien?"_

"Damn!"

He couldn't concentrate anymore. The voices were blurry, and he could only see darkness.

"Lost.. Brothers.." murmured the boy before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that bad, was it? Was it funny? I don't think so. No flames please! *hides under a rock*<p>

Even though I tried not to write Mas and Menos talking in Spanish, it was necessary in some parts. It's kinda annoying when they use it too much.

_"¡Hey, Titanes! ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?"_ - "Hey Titans! Why don't we do something fun?"  
><em>"¡Hola Chico Flash!" - <em>"Hi/Hello Kid Flash!"  
><em>"Hey Mas, ¿crees que se sienta bien?" - <em>"Hey Mas, do you think he's feeling alright?"

Alright, now I'm done! Review if you liked it. It would make me feel very happy, indeed :D


End file.
